Mr. Hercule
"Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat!" In Real Life Mr. Satan (known to many American audiences as "Hercule" due to broadcast TV censorship) is the greatest hero and World Martial Arts Champion of the planet Earth in the manga and anime series Dragon Ball. He saw through the tricks and illusions of the bio-android Cell and ancient demon Majin Buu, and destroyed them with his powerful martial arts. At least, that's what the world thinks. In reality, Satan is nowhere near as physically powerful as the superpowered protagonists of the Dragon World; he's a tough fighter by "normal" standards, but comically weak compared to the real heroes. During the Cell and Buu arcs, Mr. Satan took advantage of his own reputation and the Z Fighters' lack of glory-seeking to take all the credit for himself. But Mr. Satan is a hero in his own right; his own small amount of courage helped in Cell's defeat, he nearly single-handedly converted Majin Buu to the side of good through kindness instead of screaming and punches, and he was able to convince the people of Earth to give Goku the energy he needed to defeat Buu's final form. In VGCW The Third VGCW Champion in History Although no recordings of him are available before November 19th, Satan somehow won the VGCW Championship off from The Pyro (or Hulk according to some historians). Whoever he fought on November 18th, some are in the belief that Satan paid the champion off to lose that match in order to secure the safety of the world, though his battles with Dan and against Haggar suggest he won the title match legitimately. In the earliest recorded match, however, he was no match for the MASTER PLAN. The world was doomed... An Unlikely Team? While he has not been as successful in Singles action again after losing the gold, Satan had some success partnering up with Dan Hibiki to form the Tag Team Raw Power. On the 6th January 2013 broadcast, they fought The Practice with Satan getting revenge on Eggman to win the Co-Op Championship titles, which they held until 2013-1-28, losing to The Returners. However, many followers feared the team may be in peril, as Dan made a heel turn during a Royal Rumble behind his back. Speculation ran rampant that Satan wouldn't tolerate such a thing, or that Dan himself would pull the plug on their alliance, especially considering the fact that it is usually Satan himself who gets pinned during their contests. Yet, on the 2013-02-18 broadcast, Dan called Mr. Satan "Master" and encouraged him before his match against Mike Haggar, showing that the speculation had been off-base and that the dastardly heel had some loyalty left. Unfortunately, Satan lost that match later in the night and as a result was eliminated from the Great Tournament, despite hitting the Mayor of Earth with everything he had, including the MEGATON punch. Satan vs. The Red Ribbon Army On his 2013-02-22 steel cage matchup, sporting a fresh facelift, Mr. Satan faced his most dangerous foe yet. A key commander for the Red Ribbon Army, Satan knew he had to be taken down to ensure the safety of Earth. With a Megaton Punch to the face and an off-the-ropes suplex that left the ring wide open, Mr. Satan escaped the red tyrant. The world was saved... Or so we thought, for less than a week later, Satan brought the Tyrant into the ring to end his reign for good. Satan was in raw form tonight, even pulling off a Megaton punch on his foe. But just when it looked like he would claim victory, tragedy struck. M. Bison hit his EX Psycho Crusher and pinned the Hero of Earth to the ground, defeating him in the ring. A most crushing and embarrassing defeat, considering that M. Bison is one of two wrestlers in the Grand Loser Finals of the Great Tournament, having been sent there by none other than Phoenix Wright. On the Rocks Later than most people expected, events that transpired on 2013-03-19 hint that Raw Power may finally be on its last legs. After a win by his partner Dan over Barret Wallace, Mr. Satan complimented him (or did he?...) on the aggressivity he showed during the match, but then segued into the real reason for the talk: the concern he had bottled up over the reaction the crowd's had to Dan following his Royal Rumble victory. Dan immediately went on the defensive and justified himself and Satan hemmed and hawed, trying to make his point to Dan, who would have none of it. Dan ended the conversation by storming off, leaving the future of Raw Power more uncertain than ever. Yet somehow. Things got even worse in the 2013-03-26 stream. Raw Power faced newcomers Team America in a match ,but right in the middle of the match, Dan got in the ring and attacked his own partner, leaving Satan to fend for himself! With the odds stacked against him now, Mr. Satan couldn't pull through and lost the match. Later that night. A fuming Mr. Satan finds Dan Hibiki backstage, demanding answers for his partner's betrayal. Dan says he was just frustrated from last week's argument and asks for another chance. Begrudgingly, Satan accepts, saying this is all he's going to get! As he walks off, Dan shows quite the suspicious smirk... Will Satan 's forgiving nature be his undoing? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery 19kr2.png Satan.gif|Mr. Satan Overlay, used when arriving to the ring. Scaredy_Cat_Mr__Satan.jpg|Satan's reaction when Eggman (in his Robotnik look) came out for his VGCW title match. Mr. Satan.png|Mr. Satan's old appearance